All she knows
by SoriNii
Summary: What if Sakura's story was different. What if all she knew was pain and suffering? Could anyone change it? Could she heal her wounds? Warning abuse and rape.
1. All she knows

I don't own Naruto, just this story ^^

**Warning!** There will be abuse and rape in this chapter.

Talk – normal story

"talk" – "talking"

_Talk – thoughts _

**Talk – demon/inner/summon**

_*Talk* – *memories*_

All she knows

Beautiful. Simply beautiful. She thought while walking down the street. It took everything for the girl to not gaze at the female in front of her. Not that she admired the girl for her beauty. No, she was never the one to judge a person because of the way he or she looks. There was just a simple rule in the world. If you are beautiful, it is easier to make friends, to be welcomed, to not be looked down. The girl turned her gaze to the ground and chuckled bitterly to herself. If she was anything close to this girl walking in front of her, maybe they would appreciate her more. Maybe then, they would be proud of her, their daughter. With a bitter smile on her lips, the girl walked further in the direction of her destination. The ninja academy. A fresh start. I screwed it up last time. This time, there will be no strings attached. That way, it will be easier leaving them. Emotions only get me blind and short tempered. No feeling running deep in my heart, no looking back. With that, she walked into the building and found her classroom. Her palms started sweating and she tool a deep breath in. _Come on, don't be afraid. This is what you have to do. You worked so hard for this. Don't you dare walk ways to them with out becoming something you had to be long time ago. Don't let them get to you. Prove them wrong. Maybe then, they will love you. _Other thoughts and memories came into the girl head. _*You are nothing but a useless, ugly, good for nothing peace of trash. I wish it was you who died all this years ago. Get away from me, you freak!*_ The girl cleared her face of any emotions, opened the doors of the classroom and stepped in. The class went silent and watched her every move with curiosity. She noticed the beautiful girl from before and that the seat near her was open and unoccupied. So she walked up to the last row and stood in front of the girl. With her face still blank she tapped the girl on her shoulder and leaned back a little bit. The lavender eyed female turned to her and blushed lightly. She started fidgeting with her fingers and stuttered.

"Ye – es? C –can I he-ep y-you? The other girl starred at her and nodded her head slightly.

"Can I sit here? The lavender eyed girl nodded and ducked her head shyly. She sat down and looked at the front of the class.

"Haruno Sakura." She said while not turning to the girl sitting next to her and closed her eyes.

"Konichiwa Haruno – san, I – I'm Hina – ata Hyu – uga." Sakura nodded her head ans was lost in her thoughts again. _Hinata Hyuga. Why is she shy? She's stunning, but still goes stuttering as if she's nothing at all._ *_Bitch you are ugly and nothing will ever be able to change that. So don't even try to think that you are worth of something at all. *_The voice of her mother came to her mind and she fought back the frown really hard. _Hinata has beautiful navy blue – purple short hair, I have ugly bright long pink hair. Hinata has gorgeous pale lavender eyes, I have freakish huge bright green eyes. Hinata is 5'1 feet tall, while I am 4'8 feet tall. She has beautiful features, while my eyes and forehead are too big. _Sakura mussed in her thoughts and clenched her fists. _Mother always said all those things to me, so why wouldn't I believe in her? _While in reality, Sakura was nothing like ugly and hideous. Her eyes where huge and hypnotizing. Captivating everyone who dared to look her in the eyes. Her pouty lips looked cute when she smiled with her bright and straight teeth showing lightly. Thought she never did really smile. Yes, her forehead was slightly too big for her heart shaped face, but it made her look even cuter to the outsiders. Her pink hair. Weird? Yes. But it was pale and soft looking. Her features where pixie like, but all she saw was ugly and hideous. Sakura was skinny with slightly forming curves. The pinkette always saw herself as ugly, because her mother and father told her that she was. The girls heart was etched with deep scars and wounds that could never be healed to not exist. Her heart was already hanging in one peace by a thin lace. The pinkette opened her eyes and scanned the class and the occupants of it. _Hmm, that boy over there has the same eyes like Hinata. The kid near him obviously doesn't know what hair wax is. The girl with two buns looks okay I guess. Aaa, that boy over there. He's sleeping. Not a bad idea. Oh well. Blond girl near him. She looks nothing like a ninja should. But hey, who is to talk? I have freaking pink hair for Kamis sake. Are that chips he is eating? To think about it, I am quite hungry too. Oh, a dog in the class? Interesting. All the girls are fawning over the boy in the corner. He has a chickens ass glued to his head. Ugh. The boy next to him is too loud! _Sakura turned her head and noticed that the seat near her was occupied already. A boy with black glasses, spiky dark brown hair and a jacket with a high collar was sitting in it. At that moment, the teacher walking into the classroom.

"Konichiwa, mina – san. Today you will all take the genin test." Some groaned, other shouted in joy. While a few stayed silent.

"Stand in a line. You will all perform Henge No Jutsu. You will have to take appearance of me." Sakura stood in the line behind the loud blond boy and behind her stood Hinata. One after another, their names where called and the blond one had to do the jutsu. Almost to everyone's surprise he did the jutsu quite well and passed.

"Haruno Sakura" The pinkette felt her shoulder being tapped and looked back over it. Hinata was smiling shyly at her and playing with her fingers. The Hyuga looked at the ground and said quietly.

"Goo – od lu - uck S – saku – ura – sa –an. The pinkette nodded her head.

"You too Hyuga – san." With that, Sakura walked to her sensei Iruka and stood in front of him.

"Henge No Jutsu" She said with an emotionless voice and in her place stood the exact copy of Iruka. The teacher smiled at Sakura and nodded.

"Very good Haruno – san. You pass." Sakura got her head protector, turned around and nudged Hinata's shoulder gently while walking past her. The pinkette walked out of the building and spotted unoccupied swings in the back of the yard and walked to them. When she sat down on one of the swings she noticed all the parents congratulating their children. Sakura closed her eyes and sighted silently. _If only mother and father loved me even a little bit. Maybe then I would not have to prove anything to the world. Maybe then, I would have at least one friend. _Sakura kicked the dirt underneath the swings she was sitting on with her feet. Her black ninja sandals where already slightly dirty and worn out from all the training she already had. Sakura was wearing long black loose fitted pants, deep green short sleeved kimono styled fighting shirt, with white bandages going from her fingertips to her shoulders on both of her arms. Deep green fingerless gloves with metal on the knuckles. Black ninja sandals and her forehead protector tied around her neck. Chakra wires, pills, smoke bombs, explosive tags and poisonous needles hidden in the obi of her kimono shirt. A pouch tied around her upper tight with explosive kunais, shurikens and normal kunais. The pinkette closed her eyes and leaned back on the swings.

"A – ano, Sak – kura – san, dai – ijob – bu?" The emerald eyed girl opened her eyes and gazed at the girl in front of her. Hinata stood with her cheeks flaming red and eyes averted to the ground, looking at Sakura's shoes.

"Hmm, hai" Sakura looked at the sky and Hinata gulped loudly. The pinkette cleared her throat and glanced at the female Hyuga.

"Hyuga – san, maybe you should go back to your family, celebrate." Hinata blushed and looked disappointed. She really wanted to get to know Sakura, She seemed nice. Not that talkative, but she talked to the shy Hyuga first. The pinkette saw that through Hinata's eyes and chuckled lightly.

"Hey, Hinata – san, maybe we will talk later? I would really want to get to know you" The shy Hyuga smiled and nodded her head in approval.

"H – hai, I I'd lo – ove th – hat Sakur – ra – sa- an."

"Later then Hyuga – san."

"Good –d by – ye Sa – akura – san." With that the Hyuga walked away and the pinkette closed her eyes again. She heard leaves rustling softly near her ear and smiled gently. Beautiful melody. Like an angel's lullaby. The wind, blowing the leaves so innocently. The pinkette felt the other swing near her being occupied. _Maybe they will go away after a few moments_. With that the pinkette kicked the dirt again and brushed her palms down the chains of the swings. She was thinking over all the techniques she had learned in the month when the pinkette noticed that the person occupying the swings was still there. She turned her head lightly to the side and cracked one eye open to look at the person. It was a male. Sakura could not see from the sitting position how tall he was, but she would guess about 5'7 or 5'8 feet tall. He looked like he was about fourteen or fifteen year old, while Sakura was eleven. The boy had long ebony hair and dark obsidian eyes. He reminded her of someone else. The stranger was gorgeous and it took everything for Sakura to not stare into his eyes.

"So why are you here all by yourself?" Oh, what a musical voice. Like honey. His voice had a deeper string to it, and it made him sound alluring.

'Can't I be?" The male chuckled amusedly and his eyes shone with curiousity.

"You can, but are you not celebrating with your family that you became a genin?" _How did he knew that I just passed to be a genin?_

" How did you?" He smiled at the petite girl.

"Simple, your pink hair gave you away. I had never seen a girl with such exotic hair like yours and such beautiful, hypnotizing, emerald eyes like these."

"Right" Sakura stood up from the swings and turned to glance at the male.

"I guess it was nice to talk to you, but I have to go already." The pinkette turned to walk away but was stopped by a hand on her bandaged wrist. Pain so flaming like fire ran through her wrist and she cringed slightly.

"Are you alright?"

"Aaa, yes, hurt myself during training."

"Oh, okay. By the way, I'm Uchiha Itachi." Sakura looked at him from behind her shoulder and saw him smiling softly at her.

"Haruno Sakura" With that she walked away and deep in her heart, two scars faded away because of the two people she talked to today. _Mother said that after graduating I have to go home. More like ordered. Seriously. Maybe they'll be proud of me. Being a ninja finally and all that._ With hope in her heart, the pinkette walked back to her house and crossed her fingers for her rotten luck to turn into something good. Sakura opened the doors of her huge house that belonged to her parents and stepped in.

"Mother?" She walked around the house and searched for her parents. The house seemed empty. No shouts, screams and yells. Just simply quiet. And it frightened the little female even more. She never like silence. No, she detested it. Silence always meant that something bad was going to happen afterwards. It never meant anything good. Because when it is silent, she wishes that it would stay silent. But it never does. And hates that. She hates that feeling. Sakura always hated feeling hopeful about anything. There was no hope for here. At least according to her parents there wasn't. I mean, they are always right, yes? The pinkette walked upstairs to her room slowly and listened to the silence. There seemed to be no noise in her room. Could it be safe for once in her life? With that she opened the doors of her room and stepped into it. Sakura walked to the mirror on the wall and looked at it. She almost screamed. But managed to only gasp and turn around. There stood her father. Grinning a wicked smile at her and holding a bottle of sake in his one hand. Her father watched her with predatory eyes and smiled a forced smile.

"Dear, did you pass the exam?" His voice was full of hatred and anger for the little female in front of him.

"Yes" The man nodded and took a huge swing out of his bootle.

"Did you talk to anyone today?" The pinkette started wondering if she should tell him about the Uchiha and the Hyuga.

"Answer me you little bitch!" The male strangled his daughter's neck and slammed her into the wall. Sakura opened her mouth and gasped for air.

"You dirty whore. I said answer me!" He slammed his clenched fist into her stomach and Sakura gasped for air again. She opened her mouth are stammered.

"Yes." The man growled and punched her in the stomach again.

"Who?" Sakura averted her eyes from his face and looked down to the ground.

"Hinata Hyuga and Itachi Uchiha." The man gripped the pinkette around her neck harder and hissed in her face.

"Dirty whore. I said to not talk to anyone!" With that he slammed her against the wall and Sakura's head collided with the wall harshly. He sneered at the girl who's neck his arms where around and smiled sickly.

"You had been a bad girl. And bad girls have to be punished." With that the man wrapped sakura's wrists and ankles with chakra ropes and threw her to the ground. The laughed cruelly and crouched down to look at her. The pinkette tried to struggle and free herself. But her father was so much stronger that her petite eleven year old body. The girl lifted her head a little bit and did the only thing she could do. She spat right into his face. The man whipped his face clean of all her saliva and glared at his poor daughter.

"Wrong move bitch. You'll pay for that." The man knew that Sakura would not show much emotions if he will just beat her, so he thought about something else he could do to her. He automatically thought about what she still has as hers and what he could take away with much pain and suffering from the pinkette. And he smirked instantly. The only thing she has to herself, eh? He scanned her body on the ground as Sakura struggled to get out. It has been a long time since he had a virgin all to himself. The man picked the pinkette up by her hair and threw her to her bed.

"You are going to regret ever being born bitch." With that he climbed on top of her and started roaming her body with his huge hands. Sakura whimpered and tried to get away from the monster. She felt sick to her stomach because of what her father was doing to her. He started pulling her top of and when she did not move, he just ripped it of and starred down at his halfly naked daughter.

"Oh, I am going to enjoy this." With that he started squeezing her small, just starting to grow breast and bit down painfully on her collarbone. Sakura yelped in pain and tears started running down her cheeks.

"Please, don't do this." The man ignored her and bit down on one of her breasts. Sakura choked back a sob and stiffened back a moan of pain. Her father smirked and ripped of her pants and underwear away from her body. He gripped her hips with a strong, bruising grip and bit down on her upper tight. The emerald eyed girl's body shook form sobs and she tried to calm herself but her father gripped her tights in a bruising grip and chuckled darkly.

"Should have thought about that earlier." The man unzipped his pants and pulled out his hard member. Her father spread Sakura's vaginal lips apart and pushed I finger into her.

"Not even a little bit wet." With that the cruel man pulled out his finger and showed his dick as deep as he could inside of her. He ripped her open and Sakura screamed out in pain. Her father started moving in and out of her while she screamed with his every trust. To her, it felt as if she was being ripped open from inside of her. Her father rammed into her and grunted like a wild animal would. The picked up his pace and Sakura closed her eyes shut tightly, while crying soundlessly. He looked down to watch as his dick rammed into Sakura and out of her with her innocent blood staining the flesh of him. Suddenly, he father pulled out of her and Sakura opened her eyes. That was her second mistake, because immediately she saw his dick being showed into her face.

"Suck on it." The pinkette did not obey and the man pulled her head closer to his dick by her hair.

"I said suck on it bitch." Sakura opened her mouth and his dick was showed inside of it. The emerald eyed girl gagged a little but the man didn't care and started moving in and out hitting the back of her throat with his tip. He started grunting in pleasure and Sakura cried even more. It made a vibration go through him and he trusted in even deeper.

"Roll my balls in your palm." The man grunted out and Sakura rolled her palms around his balls. He moaned loudly and came in her mouth.

"Swollow it" The pinkette gulped down the semen in her mouth and felt it rising back up her throat. But she managed to hold it down and tried to hold back the tears too. Her father pulled out his dick and raised her face to look right into her eyes. When he saw that she was about to cry again and looked broken, he laughed cruelly and leaned closer to her ear so he would whisper into it.

"You are nothing but damaged good's now. No one will ever want you. You're just good to use." He pushed her back, walked out of the room and slammed the doors shut. Sakura started sobbing loudly and tears rand down her cheeks freely. The pinkette curled into a ball and hugged herself around her knees. _I may not have been a perfect daughter, but I never hated her parents. So why, why me? Maybe I really was nothing but damaged good's. My father must be right then. I will be good just for using. But that is what ninja's are to Konoha too. Just a weapon to use so that they could win. And no one would really want someone as ugly as me. With my freakish alien green eyes, too bright pink hair, huge forehead, ugly and used body. No one would ever think of me as a useful Kunoichi. No, not me._ Sakura starred ahead of her and lied in her bed curled into a ball for a few hours, too afraid to fall asleep. The pinkette finally decided to go to her bathroom. She winced when she stood up and added a little pressure to her legs. They where killing her. Sakura made it into her bathroom, turned the lights on and starred at her reflection in the mirror. She punched the wall near the mirror and hissed lowly.

"So ugly. I'm so ugly. Shouldn't even be alive." With that the pinkette passed out on her bathroom floor because her mind blacked out. It was all she knew. How to block out from all the pain she felt. To simply black out. That was her only choice. 


	2. Free like a bird

I don't own Naruto, just this story ^^

Talk – normal story

"talk" – "talking"

_Talk – thoughts _

**Talk – demon/inner/summon**

_*Talk* – *memories*_

Free like a bird

Sakura woke up with a throbbing headache and cracked her eyes open. The sun was already shining into the room through the window. She moved her head softly and pressed her cheek to her bed. It was hard and cold and solid. _Wait, hard? Cold? Solid? Since when is my bed hard, cold and solid?_ The pinkette patted her supposed to be bed. It felt awfully familiar to the ground of her bathroom. The finally looked at what she had slept on and came face to face with the cold bathroom floor._ So I did fall asleep in the bathroom. Pathetic. _With that she slowly stood up and walked to the mirror. The emerald eyed girl frowned at the reflection in the mirror and touched her cheek. Her skin was a little bit paler that usually and her eyes had a little bit darker shade of emerald in them. But everything else seemed the, like any other day before. And then, Sakura remembered what happened the day before. Immediately, she emptied the concepts of her stomach into the toilet. The pinkette rested her forehead against the toilet and let out a quiet sob. She felt so dirty, so used. Sakura stepped into the shower and started scrubbing of the imaginary and real dirt from her body. She almost clawed at her tights to try and wash away the dried blood on them. Sakura scrubbed her whole body and the skin on her palms was bright red and was of in some places from all the harsh rubbing. The pinkette's skin was pink and harsh. Bruises on her neck, tights and hips where already dark purple and blue. She felt sick just by looking down at herself. After a good hour of cleaning herself the emerald eyed girl stepped out of the shower and stood in front of the sink and the mirror. She started brushing her teeth and pulled the toothbrush a little bit deeper in her throat and started gagging. Just as she leaned to the sink she emptied her stomach again and rinsed her throat with mint flavored liquid. The pinkette brushed her long pink hair and walked back to her room. She stepped into her closet and picked out what to wear. Sakura putted on black loose fitting training pants, emerald green Chinese styled shirt, a mesh top under the shirt and dark green ninja sandals with an inch heel with poisoned needles in the heel. She wrapped her weapon pouch around her left tight, bandages around her arms and her Konoha head protector around her neck to cover up the bruises. With that Sakura quietly walked out of the house and into the ninja academy. Today she was supposed to be assigned into a team. _Thank Kami that there are no bruises on my arms and face, just my stomach, neck and tights. Much easier to cover them up._ Sakura walked all the way to the academy starring blankly ahead of her while trying to forget what happened the other day. But the scenes and memories just kept coming back and Sakura sighted quietly. *_You little bitch, this will be a reminder to you that no one will ever want something so used, something so ugly. You are a pathetic excuse of a human and worth of nothing.* _The evil voice of her father said in her head with a sick joyful side to it. The pinkette glared at nothing particularly and stepped into the ninja academy. **Okay, pull yourself together outer, you are a ninja, either when you become a Chunin or a Jounin you will start living by yourself. There will be no one to beat you down and hurt you deeply. Just be patient. You will move out when you will have enough money to do so.** The pink haired girl breathed in deeply and opened the doors of her classroom that where unknowingly the key to her better future, even with a long road to go, but definitely a better future. Some Genin still stared at the pinkette and followed her every move. Sakura felt crept out with all the staring, so she hurriedly went to the back of the class and saw the same boy with glasses, high collar and Hinata sitting there. When the lavender eyed girl noticed the pinkette, she smiled shyly and stood up to let her sit in the middle of them.

"Good –d mo – orning S – sakur – ra – s – san." The pinkette looked at the girl and nodded her head with a slight lift of the cornes of her lips.

"Morning Hinata – san" The emerald eyed girl felt someone staring at her and turned to look at the boy she sat near yesterday. He was looking, at least the pinkette thought that he was, at her and she nodded her head at him.

"Haruno Sakura". The boy pulled his hands to rest them in front of his face and turned his head to look at the front of the class. The pinkette sat down in her seat and closed her eyes while resting her head on the desk.

"Aburame Shino". The silent boy said while still looking at the front of the classroom. Sakura cracked open one eye and looked at the quiet boy. She smirked lightly and closed her eyes again.

"S – sakur – ra – s – san". The pinkette turned her head lightly to the direction of the shy Hyuga's voice while keeping her eyes shut and hummed softly.

"Hmm?"

"I rea – ally ho – ope t – that we wi – ill be in – n th – he s – same tea – am." The emerald eyed girl furrowed her eyebrows and inhaled deeply. _Why would she want to be with a dead last like me in the same team? I would only hold her down. But I guess she doesn't know me at all. _

"Aaa, why?" The lavender eyed girl started playing with her pointing fingers and blushed lightly while stuttering.

"I –I wou – uld lik – ke to get – t to kn – now you bet – tter." Sakura had an urge to smile at the shy girl but she controlled it and looked at Hinata. The girl was starting to think that the pinkette thought of her badly and frowned lightly. The green eyed girl, seeing this sighted and started speaking while looking at nothing in particular.

"You know Hinata – san, normally I would advice you to not talk to me." The Hyuga female's eyes felt down to look at the ground and they started watering.

"But some why, I do want to get to know you. You are the kindest person I have ever met and even if we will not be in the same team, we can still talk." The shy girl's eyes widened to this and she stared at Sakura while blushing lightly.

"Rea – ally?"

"Yeah."

"T – thank yo – ou S – sakur – ra – san". The pinkette zoned out and started thinking. _No, thank you Hinata. For once I feel as if I am welcomed in a place. As if I am meant to be here. Thank you. You could be the only friend I will ever have, so I will try to cherish your friendship. Maybe if I will not tell him about you being my friend, we will not find out and I will be happier._ _*You bitch, you don't deserve friendship. She just wants to use you, just like I did and like everyone will. Don't think that anyone will like you, you freak.*_ The nasty voice in her head said to her and Sakura frowned not noticing the fact that some Genins in the classroom where analyzing her all the time. They where curious and suspicious about the pink haired girl sitting at the back of the class. Sakura snapped out of her thoughts and pullet a black mask over her face to hide her emotions and looked at the rest of the class. At that minute, Iruka walked into the class and greeted everyone.

"Good morning everyone. I will be assigning you your Genin teams and you will all meet you Jounin senseis later today. Just remember, get to know your team mates well, because there is a high chance that they will be you team mates for the rest of your ninja career. Alright, team ten, Yamanaka Ino, Akimichi Chouji and Nara Shikamaru. Team nine, Rock Lee, TenTen and Hyuga Neji. Team eight, Hyuga Hinata, Aburame Shino and Inuzuka Kiba. Finaly, team seven are Uzumaki Naruto, Uchiha Sasuke and Haruno Sakura." The emerald eyed girl sighted and looked at Hinata. The pinkette smiled lightly at the shy Hyuga and nudged her arm with her elbow. The Hyuga female looked at Sakura and smiled timidly.

"Hey, Hinata – san, do you want to train with me someday?" The lavender eyes of the said girl widened and she nodded her head slightly while blushing lightly.

"hai, I'd –d lov – ve to."

"Okay, Genin. Wait in this room with your teams for your senseis." With that, Iruka walked out of the class and everyone started chatting. Sakura was looking through the window when someone came over to them and cleared his throat. The pinkette turned her head to the source of the noise and saw a boy standing in front of her and Hinata.

"Hey, I'm Inuzuka Kiba, I'm your team mate." He looked at Hinata and Shino and grinned wolfishly. Sakura turned back to stare at the window while listening to their conversation.

"Hyu – uga Hinat – ta, nic – ce t – to meet yo – ou." The shy girl introduced herself and glanced at the boy with black glasses who seemed to be looking at Kiba. Shino cleared his throat and nodded at the Genin in front of him.

"Aburame Shino". The Inuzuka grinned and glanced at the pink haired girl sitting in between of the Aburame and the Hyuga. The pinkette felt someone staring at her and turned around to face the direction. Automatically, her emerald eyes locked with chocolate brown ones of the dog using ninja. She scanned him lazily. He had brown eyes as was said earlier, brown unruly hair, a wolfish grin, a red upside down triangle on each of his cheek, The Inuzuka shivered slightly under the gaze of the pinkette and smiled nervously.

"Hey, I'm Inuzuka Kiba." The pinkette searched his face for any dangerous emotions but she saw nothing. _Well, if Hinata trusts him, I will too. He is just a Genin._

"Haruno Sakura". The emerald eyed girl noticed that something had moved underneath the Inuzukas jacket and raised a perfectly sculpted eyebrow in question. The boy in question laughed and unzipped his jacket. A white furry head peaked out from under it and looked around.

"This is Akamaru, my partner." The little dog jumped out from the jacket and stood in front of Sakura. His body was all white and furry and he was small in size. Maybe he was still young in age? Akamaru sniffed the air around the pinkette and after a few minutes barked softly at her while inching closer. When he was a feet away, he sniffed the smell of her hair and barked happily again. Sakura reached out and scratched his ear and the dog turned his head to lick her fingers in joy. The pinkette smiled and patted the head of Akamaru softly. The Genins in the room saw her blank eyes soften when she patted Akamaru and almost all of them smiled lightly while watching the exchange.

"It seems that Akamaru really likes you Sakura." The pinkette hummed and rubbed the white dogs fur softly.

"I like him too". But one certain blond haired female was jealous of the attention the pinkette was gaining from all the people, especially her Sasuke – kun and her team mates.

"Hey, forehead girl!" Sakura lifted her gaze from the dog and looked at the blonde haired girl who was glaring right at her.

"Me?" The blonde glared harder and stood up from her seat.

"Yeah, you!" Sakura just looked at her with a bored look on her face and leaned back into her seat.

"What about me?"

"Stop acting as if you own this place. Nobody likes you!" With that the blond haired girl glared at her for the last time and stormed out of the class with everyone staring at her and then turning to look at the pink haired girl. The emerald eyed female still had a blank look over her face and did not show any emotions. A boy sitting in the middle of the class sighted and closed his eyes.

"Sorry for Ino, she can't control her anger when someone else gets more attention than she does. She doesn't mean anything that she says." Sakura turned her gaze lazily at the boy and scanned him. His brown hair was pulled into a ponytail and looked like a pineapple, he had thin brown eyebrows and dark brown eyes. He seemed to be bored.

"Aaa, no big deal. It's not as id her words are going to affect me." Sakura closed her eyes and leaned even more into her seat. _Yeah, because what she said is true, and what I know and am used to will never hurt me much. _The whole class stared at her with admiration and didn't notice that their Jounin senseis had arrived. They stared for a while at their students and even sweat dropped because they where ignored. Sakura was the only one who noticed the senseis and looked in their direction.

"Senseis". The Genins all turned to look at the doors with a surprised expression and their faces while the grey haired man face palmed and a woman sweat dropped at that moment. A man with a bowl cut grinned widely while showing a thumbs up and a man with a cigarette in his mouth groaned loudly.

"Finally, seems as if Pinky was the only one who sensed us coming." The blond haired girl from before, Ino, was standing behind the Jounins and sweat dropped too. The senseis scanned their students and the only Jounin woman in the room started speaking.

"Seeing as we are all here, why don't all the teams go to the roof and get to know each other better?" The other senseis agreed and motioned for the Genins to follow them. When Sakura was walking past the doors someone grabbed her wrist. She turned around to look at Ino and raised her eyebrow. The blond haired girl averted her gaze to the ground and started speaking.

"Look. I'm sorry, okay?" The pinkette just stared at her and Ino gulped.

"I, uh, shouldn't have said those things. It's just that you had everyone's attention, even Sasuke – kun's. I was jealous." Sakura looked at the girl closely and nodded her head.

"Okay". The blonds eyes widened and she stared at the pinkette.

"What?" The pink haired girl sighted and cleared her throat.

"What I said was that I forgive you." The blond haired girl was still surprised and nodded her head.

"But forehead, that does not meat that we are friends."

"I get it."

"Oh, and I'm Yamanaka Ino." Sakura stared at her lightly and smirked after a few minutes.

"You mean pig?"

"What?" The pinkette answered to the blond haired girl like she would answer a question to a child who does not understand.

"Is it not what your name means, Ino?" The blond had steam going out of her ears and Sakura smirked again.

"Why you little!" While Ino said those words, Sakura walked out of the class and to the roof. All the Genins and their senseis where up there already when Sakura opened the doors and stepped outside with an angry Yamanaka storming after her.

"Wait till I get you back forehead! You'll regret calling me that name!" The pinkette turned to look at her blankly and crocked her head to the side a little bit.

"You do that pig." All the other stared at the two girls, one that was angry, and the other one that was irrelevant and unemotional.

"Everything okay girls?" Sakura turned her gaze at the only woman Jounin on the roof and nodded her head.

"Yeah, is it not, Ino –pig?" The blond haired girl glared at the pinkette but nodded her head none the less. Sakura walked to the Genins and sat cross legged in between of her two team mates, Naruto and Sasuke, while Ino sat near Sasuke and Chouji.

"Alright, let's begin then. We will be introducing ourselves to get to know each other. Let's start with my team."

"Um, sensei, how do we introduce ourselves?" the man with the cigarette in his mouth sighted and closed his eyes.

"Okay, I will show you how. I'm Asuma, the sensei of team ten. My likes are non of your business and dislikes are brats. I have a few hobbies and my goal is to have a family." The pineapple haired boy mumbled something under his breath and looked around.

"Troublesome. I'm Nara Shikamaru from team ten. I like sleeping, cloud watching and playing shougi. I dislike troublesome people and exhaustion. My hobbies are my likes and my goal is to surpass my father. A chubby boy with brownish eyes and light brown hair who was munching on his chips gulped down his food and spoke up.

"Hi, I'm Akimichi Chouji from team ten also. My likes are eating, my dislikes are having nothing to eat and being called fat. My hobbies are cooking, training my family jutsu. My goal is to become a Jounin."

"Yamanaka Ino. Team ten too, I like shopping, my families flower shop, Sasuke – kun. I dislike anyone stealing my Sasuke – kun and people looking down on me. My hobbies are perfecting my family jutsus and my goal is to become a good Kunoichi." Ino had sky blue eyes, long blond hair tied into a ponytail and beautiful features, but she was too girly.

"Alright! I will go next. I'm Maito Gai the sensei of team nine. I like training taijutsu. I dislike people with bad intentions. My hobbies are rivaling Kakashi and taijutsu training. My goal is to spread youthfulness." The sensei had his black hair styled into a bowl cut, his eyed where black and while talking, his teeth shined. He was wearing a green jumpsuit.

"Yosh! Hello everyone. I'm Rock Lee from team nine. My likes are training with Gai – sensei and by myself. I hate letting people down and backing down. My hobbies are rivaling Neji – san and my goal is to become a Taijutsu master." Lee was an exact mini copy of Maito Gai. He was even wearing the same looking jumpsuit. At that scene, Sakura sweat dropped and shook her head lightly.

"Um, hey everyone. I'm Tenten. Lees team mate. I like training with my weapons, I hate it when people call me weak. My hobbies are training and dancing and my goal is to become a weapon mistress." Tenten had chocolate brown hair tied into two buns, large brown eyes and pretty features. A boy who was sitting near her grunted and cleared his throat.

"Hn. Hyuga Neji. I like training. I hate loosing and people who think that they can do anything. My hobbies are training and my goal is to do what faith gave me." The boy had pearl white eyes, beautiful and long brown hair. He was gorgeous but his arrogant attitude made Sakura frown lightly.

"Right, I'm Kurenai, team eights sensei. I like to read and relax in spas, I hate it when men look down on women, my hobbies are training genjutsu and my goal is to have a family." The woman had waist length purplish black hair, violet eyes and she was simply beautiful. She had that rough beauty written all over her face and that allured all the men.

"Yo, I'm Inuzuka Kiba, and this is Akamaru, we are from team eight. My likes are to train with Akamaru, running, eating. I don't like spicy food and girly girls. My hobbies are training and running and my goal is to become the heir of Inuzuka." The boy with upside down triangles said and grinned widely.

"Aburame Shino from team eight. I like to train with my bugs and reading. I dislike rain and cold weather. My hobbies are training and searching for new insect species. My goal is to be able to control all the insects." The boy with black glasses said and turned his head lightly.

"Hi –I, I'm Hinat – ta Hyu – uga. I lik – ke read – ding and flow – wers. I don't lik – ke mea – an people. My hob –bbies are read – ding and walk – king. My goa –al is t – to becom –me a good –d kun – noich h-." The shy Hyuga said while blushing. The last sensei stood up and looked at his three students. He had gravity defying grey hair, a mask covering his one eye mouth and nose. His other eye was black. He smiled, at least it looked like a smile, to his three students and looked at the others.

"I'm Hatake Kakashi, team sevens sensei, nice to meet you all. I have a lot of likes and not many dislikes. My likes are my hobbies and I have a goal that I want to complete." Sakura and the blond near her sweat dropped and their sensei chuckled. The blond near the pinkette grinned widely after a moment and punched the air with his knuckles. He had clear aqua eyes, three whiskers on each of his cheek and he was boyishly cute.

"Hey everyone! Uzumaki Naruto is the name! I'm from team seven. I like ramen and training with teme. I hate waiting three minutes for ramen to be done and people who beat down others. My hobbies are eating ramen and training. My goal is to be the next Hokage." Sakura smiled lightly and turned her head a little bit to look at her last team mate. He had Almost black hair that was styled into the ass of a chicken, his eyes where onyx black and she could say that he was handsome, but he was even more arrogant that the Hyuga male. He grunted and spoke up with closed eyes.

"Hn. Uchiha Sasuke. I hate almost everything and have not much likes. My hobbies are none of your business. And as for my goal, heh, I would to kill a certain person." Sakura sweat dropped and gulped lightly. _Good thing that I'm not on his bad side. I hope._ The pinkette looked at the sky and sighted. At that moment everyone looked at her and she started speaking while looking at the sky.

"Hi, I'm Haruno Sakura. I don't have a lot of likes, but I like rain, because it's like heavens tears, and I like stars, watching them when it's dark – at this Shikamaru smirked at Sakura in appreciation – as for dislikes, I don't have much of them too. I could say that I hate making people cry and I hate to see others get hurt. My hobbies, well, they are training and singing. Goals, I don't really have goal, never thought about it. But the closest to it would be that I want to be free, like a bird and make my own decisions – Nejis eyes widened and he stared at Sakura – I want to protect others and help them as much as I can." Everyone stared at the pinkette and she was still looking at the sky as if searching for something in it. That moment, a bird flew threw the sky and Sakura smiled. _Free, free like a bird._ Kakashi cleared his throat and everyone looked at him.

"Okay, everyone, meet us up in the third training grounds tomorrow, at seven in the morning." The senseis puffed away and left the Genins on the roof. The pinkette waved lightly at everyone and puffed away too. All the other Genins stared at her and decided to go home too.


	3. Chapter 3

I don't own Naruto, just this story ^^

I'm really sorry about the grammar mistakes and all that, because English is not my native language, I will try to do everything I can to make it better. But thank you for the few reviews I got. I appreciate it ^^

And by the way:

Seeing as I don't have a favorite Sakura couple, you decide who she will end up with. Just PM me your suggestions ^^ all of the Naruto boys count.

Talk – normal story

"Talk" – "talking"

_Talk – thoughts _

**Talk – demon/inner/summon**

_*Talk* – *memories*_

For the first time

There was no sound in the house again. The pinkette gulped loudly and looked around to make sure that she was alone in the building. Silence overtook her but she was still a little bit suspicious. She remembered yesterday and what happened after a few moments of silence. The emerald eyed girl walked nervously up to her room and cracked the doors open lightly to peek in. Nothing. The room was just like she left it in the morning. The female sighed and walked to the room of her parents silently. _I just want to make sure that I'm alone in the house. Nothing more. It will just take a minute._ Sakura walked slowly and stopped near the doors of the room. She quietly turned the handle and peeked into the room. It was empty. _Guess I am all alone then. I really should go and train or walk around the village. I don't even know Konoha._ With that thought Sakura walked to her room, grabbed some money from the drawer and walked out of the house. After locking the doors she started walking in the direction that the training grounds where. At least she thought that they where in that direction. The corners of the pinkettes lips lifted a little bit when she saw children running in the streets and their mothers telling them to behave while their fathers smiled at their children. What a lovely picture. The emerald eyed girl saw a park on her left and started walking to it. There where swings in middle of the park with a huge sandbox and benches around the playground. The playground was surrounded by threes and roads for walking. The pinkette was walking to one of the benches when she walked into something. Something warm and softer then a three. The petite female started falling, but nothing came after that. No pain or anything. She wasn't even on the ground. Emerald eyes opened and saw that someone was holding onto her wrist so she would not fall. When her gaze traveled up from the arm to the face of the person she noticed almost black hair of the boy and it was styled into a chickens ass.

"Uchiha?" The boy grunted and let go of her wrist when she was standing steadily on the ground. Sakura glanced around and saw that he was alone. Suddenly, the boy grabbed her arm and started dragging her somewhere. The emerald eyed girl panicked and one thought ran through her head. _Rape! Rape! RAPE!_ _Calm down Sakura, he's your teammate. He won't do anything bad to you._ **Just in case, ask him where he's taking you outer.**

"Uchiha, where are you taking me?" The onyx eyed boy glanced at her while still dragging her along the way.

"Dobe said that we should train as a team today."

"Oh, so where are we going again?" Sasuke sweat dropped and Sakura looked at him with a blank expression. _Seriously, where are we going? I'm really getting inpatient right here. _

"To my house, we'll train in the Uchihas training grounds." Sakura nodded her head but tugged on his hand that was still holding her around her wrist.

"Can you let go of my wrist? I'm sure I'll manage to follow you." The youngest Uchiha nodded his head, let go of her wrist and walked in the direction of his house. After a few minutes of awkward silence the two Genins stopped in front of a huge house. The emerald eyed girl stared at the house and her mouth was open in amazement. She had never seen such a huge house that was used for living only, and just for one family. The Uchihas must be really wealthy.

"Are you going to stand there, or come in?" The pinkette hurriedly walked to the youngest Uchiha, who was standing in the hallway and looked around. She noticed a picture of two boys and a woman hanging near the staircase. The emerald eyed girl walked to the picture and stared at it. The little boy was seated on the older boys shoulders and the woman was smiling at them. They all had the same colored hair, almost black and their all had onyx eyes. The little boy resembled Sasuke a lot to Sakura. But he was looking at the older boy, his brother maybe? Who looked a lot like Itachi with admiration in his eyes. Itachis eyes where kind and gentle just like they where when she met him a few days ago. The woman looked like she could be their mother. She was so gorgeous. Sakura admired her beauty in the picture and didn't notice somebody standing behind her.

"Haruno, lets go." The pinkette looked at her dark haired teammate and nodded her head. She followed him to the back of the mansion and they stepped into the Uchihas training ground. Exactly at that moment somebody tackled Sakura to the ground and she felt on her back with the person sitting next to her. When she opened her eyes and looked at her attacker, she saw blond hair, cerulean eyes and a huge grin on his face. It was her other teammate. He scratched the back of his head and laughed nervously.

"Hey Sakura – chan."

"Uzumaki – san." The blond haired boy frowned lightly and stood up from the ground.

"Why do you call me Uzumaki? Call me by my name, because we are teammates. No, because we are friends, right Sakura – chan?" Naruto smiled brightly at the petite girl who was still on the ground and the pinkettes eyes widened slightly. She parted her lips and whispered. _Friends?_

"Friends?" The blonde boy nodded his head while grinning widely. He reached his hand for Sakura to take and she accepted it timidly.

"Yeah, friends." The cerulean eyed boy pulled the pinkette up from the ground and hugged her lightly around her shoulders. Sakura tensed up and tried to step back.

"You know, usually people hug back when they are hugged by somebody." The boy whispered to the frightened girl and the pinkette gulped loudly. _What do I do? I had never hugged anyone nor have I been hugged by anyone. What do I do? _**Calm down outer, just try to pat his back or something like that. It should work.** With that, the tensed girl patted Naruto on his back awkwardly and the blond haired boy grinned lightly.

"That's more like it Sakura – chan." _Friends, would I be different if I had friends earlier? Would I be normal? Or would I still be a freak? A pathetic peace of trash? Would I be loved? It's not that I think that my parents don't love me. They do. In their own way. By reminding me that nobody else would want me. They give me a roof to live under and food to eat so that I don't starve to death. And that is all I need, nothing more, to know that they at least care for me. Even if only because they could use me, at least then, I'm good for something. Good for using._ When the pinkette was thinking, a hand was placed on her shoulder and she looked up at the person in front of her.

"Sakura – chan, lets train, ok?"

"Alright Naruto, Uchiha, lets train." The Uchiha grunted and looked at his female teammate.

"Sasuke." The emerald eyed girl looked at the dark haired male with confusion and raised her pink eyebrows.

"What?" The youngest Uchiha closed his eyes and sighted quietly.

"My name is Sasuke. If we will be teammates, call me by my name." the pinkette smiled a tiny bit at her two teammates and nodded her head.

"Alright Naruto, Sasuke. Lets go and train." The blonde grabbed Sakura and Sasuke around their wrist and dragged them so they would be standing in front of the training grounds and released his hold of the two genins. Naruto grabbed a few kunais and threw them to his teammates. Sakura and Sasuke caught them with ease and Sasuke started throwing them to the targets on the trees. Most of his kunais went straight to the center of the target and the dark haired male smirked. Most of Narutos kunais didn't end up in the center, but close to it. Seeing that, the blonde boy grinned and the both males looked at Sakura. Te petite female rolled the four kunais in her hands and then quickly threw them to the targets. All of her weapons hitted the center of the trees and she smirked at the boys. The males of the team stared at her open mouthed and Naruto blinked rapidly to see if it really was Sakura.

"How, you, us, the center?" Sasuke whacked the blonde boy over his head and Naruto glared at the Uchiha.

"What the? Teme!"

"Speak normally next time Dobe." Naruto was about to lung at Sasuke but the pinkette of the group grabbed the back of his orange jacket and held him down.

"Boys, fight while you spar, not when you are bickering." With that Sakura threw Naruto to the nearest three and lunged at Sasuke. The youngest Uchiha dodged her kick in time and jumped back a few meters. He smirked at the pinkette and she smirked back at her teammate. They heard someone running right at them and turned in time to see Narutos fist flying right into Sasukes face. This time Sasuke lunged at the blond haired boy and kicked him in his back. Naruto turned around and tried to punch Sasuke in his stomach. But the black haired male vanished and there was a puff of smoke where he stood before.

"Damn it, Naruto, he used the body flicker jutsu. Do you sense his chakra?" The blonde boy tried to sense the Uchihas chakra and sprinted to the bushes near by. The pinkette ran after him and jump to hide behind a tree just in time when she saw Sasuke forming hands signs rapidly. Sasuke blew out a large amount of fire through his mouth and aimed it at Naruto and Sakura. The blond performed the replacement jutsu and in his place there was a log lying. The tree that the pinkette used as a shield was burned and Sakura stared at remains of it. _How did he manage to perform this jutsu? You should be a Chunnin level ninja to be able to do this. I need to watch out. And Naruto, he managed to avoid the attack. I have to train harder so that I wouldn't be left behind._ Sasuke ran to Sakura full speed and threw punches and kicks wherever he could. The pinkette dodged most of the punches and all of the kicks. The emerald eyed girl jumped up in the air and tired to kick her dark haired teammate in his face. He managed to not get hit in the face, but she kicked his shoulder and he winced slightly. The youngest Uchiha glared at his female teammate and charged at her. The pinkette was not quick enough and was kicked in her stomach. She flew right into a tree and winced in pain lightly. When she opened her eyes, she saw that Naruto was attacking Sasuke with his clones and the petite girl smiled at him. Quickly she performed the hand signs to a jutsu she was going to use and the boys stopped immediately. Sakura heard Naruto scream out and Sasuke tried to kick something that wasn't there. The pinkette smiled at the boys, appeared right behind them and pulled one kunai in each hand to Sasukes and Narutos neck. She released the genjutsu and both boys where panting heavily.

"And that is how a genjutsu works boys. I have to admit, you both are really good for genins, but I'm not backing down with out a fight, ever." She pulled the kunais away and stepped away from the two stunned boys.

"Sakura – chan. You are awesome!" The emerald eyed girl smiled lightly at the blond boy and ruffled his hair lightly. The Uchiha grunted loudly and nodded at his female teammate.

"Not bad Sakura. We should train more someday."

"Sure Sasuke." The black haired boy motioned for his teammates to follow him and they walked into the house. Sasuke stepped into a room and Naruto followed him quickly. The female of the group stood outside of the room and listened to the voices in it. Most of them where male voices. And there where a lot of male voices. Ten maybe? Naruto peaked his head out of the room and looked at Sakura.

"Come on Sakura – chan, don't be shy. Sasukes mom made dinner. Lets eat together." With that the blond haired boy dragged the pinkette into the room and all eyes of the occupants of the room fell on them. The emerald eyed girl felt nervous and shifted her gaze so she would be looking at the floor. After a moments, there where a pair of ninja sandals in front of her. Sakura raised her head to look at the person in front of her and stared at him.

"Sakura? You didn't tell me that you where my little brothers teammate." Itachi smiled kindly at Sakura and ruffled her hair lightly. The pinkette pulled her head away and looked blankly ant the Uchiha in front of her.

"That's because I didn't knew you where his brother." The long haired Uchiha male chuckled and wrapped his arm around Sakuras shoulder. He walked with her to the table that was full of food and sat down. The pinkette noticed that the only seat available was between Itachi and Naruto, so she took that seat and looked at the occupants on the room. Eleven faces she hadn't seen before. Counting in the gorgeous female she saw in the picture.

"Oh, my. You must be Sakura! I'm Uchiha Mikoto. Sasukes and Itachis mother." The pinkette blinked innocently and looked at the only other female in the room.

"I'm Haruno Sakura, it's a pleasure to meet you Uchiha – san." The emerald eyed girl stood up from er seat and bowed her head lightly in respect to the older female.

"Dear, such great manners. But don't bow to me Sakura – chan. And call me Mikoto. Uchiha – san makes me feel old."

"As you wish Mikoto – san." Then the pinkette looked at the man sitting next to the mother of the two Uchihas and bowed in respect. He looked a lot like Sasukes and Itachis father. He man cleared his throat and looked at the bowing girl in front of him.

"Raise my child. You don't need to bow to me too. I'm Uchiha Fugaku, the leader of the Uchihas." Sakura sat down in her seat and felt than Itachi was poking her in her elbow. She turned her head to him and he smiled at her.

"This is Akatsuki, they are here to watch after the chunnin exams." The pinkette looked at all of the unknown male faces and cocked her head to the side a little bit.

"Hello everyone, I'm Haruno Sakura, a teammate of Naruto and Sasuke. Nice to meet you." She waved awkwardly at them and some of the males smiled at her. Well, three of them grinned, two smiled, two smirked and one, well, he was with a mask.

"Hey, un, I'm Deidara, It's nice to meet you Sakura – chan." The male was about thirteen, fourteen years old. He had long blond hair pulled into a ponytail with bangs falling over one of his eyes, cerulean eyes. His eyes where even more hypnotizing than Itachis and Sakura liked them. His face was finely sculpted and his cheek bones where high. All in all, he was like a Greek God. Sakura smiled back at him slightly and turned to look at the boy sitting next to him.

"Akasuna Sasori, it's a pleasure to meet you doll." The boy was the same age as Deidara. He had rusty red unruly hair that fel into his eyes. And his eyes, they where chocolate brown and hazy. He had a bored look in his eyes and it suited him well. Just like the blond haired teen next to him, Sasori was handsome and Sakura noticed that from the first look.

"The name's Hoshigami Kisame." The pinkette looked at the huge blue skinned teen with awe and blinked rapidly. He was huge for his age and had blue skin. His hair was short and a darker shade of blue. His eyes where tiny and black. But somehow, he had a charm around him.

"Hey bitch, I'm Hidan." The teen who cursed was whacked over his head by a male who was wearing a mask that covered half of his face. Hidan had silver slicked back long hair, purplish pink eyes and a really handsome smile. The pinkette admired his eyes for a little bit because of their color. The male that whacked Hidan on his head had stitches covering his whole body, he had green eyes and nothing more could be seen.

"I'm Kakuzu, and don't mind Hidan. He always curses." The emerald eyed girl giggled softly and thanked the boy with stitches.

"Tobi is Tobi. He likes Sakura – chan!" The pinkette giggled again and smiled at the masked boy – teen. From what she could see was that he had brown short hair, an orange and black mask and that his one eye was onyx colored. The boy next to him smiled at Sakura and she stared at him with awe. He was black and white. One of his half white, the other black. He had green hair, yellow eyes and a Venus trap over his head.

"Hello, I'm Zetsu. It's nice to meet you." And finally, the last male. He had the most authority in the room around him. The teen had orange hair and purplish grey ringed eyes. His face was covered in piercings. On his nose, lips, ears. But he was strangely handsome too. All of the occupants of the room where handsome. At least that's what Sakura thought.

"I'm Pein, the leader of Akatsuki."

"It's nice to meet you all." Mikoto smiled at the pinkette and addressed everyone.

"Okay, now that everybody introduced themselves, lets eat."


End file.
